Carrotte
by DemonKill
Summary: Lors d'une promenade dans le couloir de la base Autobot, n'importe quoi peut arriver. Mais qui aurait pu imaginer cela ! Suivez Moonlight, Rixia, DemonKill, Whiteout, Arcee et Hideaway pour la plus grosse des gaffes ! No pairing, OC's, humour, UA !


**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hasbro sauf les OC's ici présents.

Petite One-Shot sur les Transformers Prime. C'est de l'humour, à prendre avec un sourire :)

Les OC's Moonlight, Hideaway, Rixia, Whiteout et Turbo appartiennent à VendettaPrimus.

DémonKill et CrazyKiller sont à moi et moi seule !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 _Carrotte_

DémonKill, Whiteout, Rixia, Moonlight, Hideaway et Arcee étaient dans le couloir de la base des Autobots, elles discutaient de tout et de rien entre filles.

Démonkill était la plus en retrait du groupe à droite de Moonlight. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et garda ses bras croisés en soupirant à chaque phrase idiote de Moonlight.

La jeune Autobot bleue marchait devant le groupe de fembot à raconter des blagues idiotes comme le dirait si bien DémonKill et Rixia.

Whiteout était du côté gauche de Moonlight qui écoutait attentivement ses blagues plutôt marrantes pour elle. Derrière Whiteout se trouvait Hideaway, qui, écoutait mais ne prêtait guère attention à ce qu'elle racontait, bien trop occupé à regarder les alentours.

Arcee s'avança près de Rixia tout en écoutant la conversation plus ou moins intéressante. Elle soupira fortement et roula ses optiques quand les autres fembots ricanèrent bêtement.

Le groupe de fille se dirigea vers la pièce centrale ou le reste de l'équipe se trouvait.

«Et là tu vois, elle lui lèche les boules avant de lui avaler la… » S'arrêta brusquement Moonlight quand la porte s'ouvrit et que tout le monde se retourna vers elle des optiques grandes comme des soucoupes.

«Carotte !» Se rattrapa Moonlight de sa grosse bêtise qu'elle venait de dire.

Rixia lui donna une claque sur la tête pour lui transmettre le message qui ne fallait pas dire ce genre de chose d'une voix vive.

Hideaway rigola dans son poing sans que tout le monde s'en aperçoive.

Witeoute posa vite ses deux mains sur sa bouche, complètement choqué.

«Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme ça ?!» Dit DémonKill dans un ton agressif, les sourcils levés.

Les Autobots se regardèrent tous d'un air étrange puis se retournèrent à leurs occupations, l'air de rien.

«Oups !» s'écria une deuxième fois Moonlight, une grimace sur son visage.

 _2 Heures plus tard…_

«Maman ! Maman !» Hurla une petite voix infantile.

«J'ai mon biscotech qui pointe !» Continua Turbo en s'accrochant à la jambe de sa maman, Whiteout. De grosses larmes s'écoulèrent de ses petites optiques bleus et sur son menton tremblant d'inquiétude.

«Ohhhhh mon chéri ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Nous allons demander au docteur Ratchet qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ?» Rassura Whiteout avec un sourire doux

Son fils en larme, Turbo hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le médecin imposant devant son ordinateur.

«Ratchet on a un petit problème tu peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?» Demanda Whiteout, le souci sur son visage

Le médecin se retourna.

«Que ce passe-t-il ? OOOHHH PAR PRIMUS ! Je vois que tu es au garde à vous Turbo !» S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras d'un air surpris.

«C'est quoi au garde à vous ?» Demanda le petit en se frottant les optiques humides.

Tous les autres présents dans la pièce se mirent autour de l'étincelant pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

«Mais pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ?!» Cria Turbo en se remettant à pleurer.

Ratchet savait qu'-est-ce qu'il lui arrivait et quoi faire pour y remédier, mais surement pas en la présence des autres !

«OOHH ! MAIS QU'IL SE LA FERME !» Hurla DémonKill en mettant ses mains autour de sa tête dans une vaine tentative de faire taire le bruit de pleure.

Au cri du Decepticon, Turbo se calma et pleura en silence.

«Moi au moins je n'ai pas de problème de ce genre avec CrazyKiller ... Pour l'instant…» Continua DémonKill, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Quelque chose commença à ronger son pied. Elle souleva sa jambe et le minicon CrazyKiller, suspendu par les dents, continua de grignoter la jambe, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle était maintenant observée.

Ratchet demanda à tout le monde de partir pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de ce petit problème.

«Tu crois que tu peux te charger de ça ? C'est assez … Délicat.» Murmura Rixia à côté de Ratchet, les optiques rivées sur Turbo.

«J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux !» Cria dans le dégoût DémonKill, les mains en avant comme pour repousser une maladie invisible.

«Non, ce n'est pas contagieux, et non ce n'est pas dangereux !» Dit Ratchet en grognant.

Moonlight se glissa entre les deux fembots et regarda Turbo avec des yeux tout ronds puis elle baissa son regard un peu plus bas.

«OOHH ! La jolie carotte !»

FIN

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas les commentaires :)


End file.
